Ohana
by LexVictoriaX
Summary: In which Dean Winchester learns the importance of Disney movies, Castiel is the prettiest princess, and it's all Sam's fault. Fluff, First kiss, Sick!fic.


Because I've become obsessed.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Spn.

* * *

"_Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten."_

-Lilo & Stitch

It was Sam's fault. The only reason Dean could not fucking think right now was because the TV in Sam's room was currently on full blast, and Castiel was watching Tangled.

_Tangled._

And it was _all Sam's fault._

Cas had only been living in the Batcave with them for about three weeks, but four days ago, the angel had started feeling sick. Sam, being the stand up guy that he is, went to go get cough drops and tissues while Dean set the dark-haired man up in his little brother's room... And came back with an arsenal of animated movies. He had presented them to the ex-angel with that stupid 'let me help you' look, and Cas had been powerless to refuse.

After the second day of non-stop Disney watching (because, really, basically everything is Disney now. Recently even Star Wars, and Dean doesn't want to think about that), Dean had had enough. It was one thing to watch movies in your room quietly with the door closed... It was another to blast it and leave the door wide open when it wasn't even your room.

And despite the fact that they had talked about volume half a dozen times already, Cas turned the volume up whenever Sam and Dean left... And they never had the heart to ask him to lower it after.

But the eldest Winchester was slowly losing his patience.

Dean had tried. After that first day, he had tried so hard. They had done The Godfather, Pulp Fiction, Inception, The A Team, Star Wars, the new Star Trek, the first Harry Potter, Forrest Gump, even, God help him, The Titanic. Cas had liked them all, and Dean had been relieved...

But apparently, Castiel _loved_ the animated flicks.

Over the three day marathon, the ex-angel had watched Mulan, Cinderella, Snow White, The Little Mermaid, Brave, Sleeping Beauty, Tarzan, Beauty & the Beast, The Sword in the Stone, Bambi (which had been a disaster and a half: _'but how could they just let her _die_, Dean?! This film is for children!'_), The Frog Princess (_'Have you ever seen this one, Sam? The music is phenomenal!_'), Aladdin, the Aristocats... He had particularly enjoyed The Hunchback of Notre Dame. And this was not counting the movies Cas had watched when Sam and Dean were out.

Personally, Dean had had enough. Forget the fact that Cas was sick and the hunter had been limiting his contact with the ex-angel for the sake of his own health, Dean was starting to dream in Disney songs. And that was the last straw.

"Cas, turn it down!" He was in Sam's doorway, looking at the sick man expectantly and Cas stared back. He was pale and the skin under his eyes was slightly puffy an red from rubbing, making his iris' more blue than ever. And that was really the only part of Cas Dean could see. He was swaddled in so many blankets he looked like the fattest Russian nesting doll, the bed littered with soiled tissues.

Dean was going to burn Sam's sheets when this was all said and done.

"Dean?"

Except it didn't sound like _Dean_, it sounded like a mix between 'Dean' and 'Bean'... And as a result, was kind of incredibly adorable.

Which, as much as Dean wanted it to piss him off, only made him feel sorry for the guy.

"Cas, man, turn it down."

Somehow, Cas' hand emerged from the mass of blankets and reached for the remote control, pressing the pause button as the dark-haired man nodded, sneezing in a manner that was altogether too cute for his own good. Briefly, Dean reminded himself to go hit the gym or kill something to make him feel more manly, but was distracted by Castiel's phlegm-ridden cough. Reaching for the box of tissues, the ex-angel looked heart-broken when he found it empty.

Mothering instincts kicking in, Dean made a beeline for the bedside table, handing a full box to the pile of blankets. Cas accepted them greatly. "Bdank you."

With one hand blowing his nose, he used the other to start the film again, turning down the volume ever so slightly.

"_Okay, okay, okay, I've got a person in my closet. I've got a person in my closet. __  
__I'VE GOT A PERSON IN MY CLOSET!_"

Dean frowned. Since when were manic, crazy women who locked people in closets part of Disney flicks? "Uh, Cas… you sure this is the right movie?"

"It differs from the original fairytale," the ex-angel mumbled off-handedly, "I doubt Flynn Rider impregnates this Rapunzel and gets tricked into the tower to be blinded by Mother Gothel-"

"Holy _crap_ that is that one ugly lady."

"Mother Gothel," Castiel supplied helpfully before quietly shushing the hunter. Dean looked at his friend in slight disbelief, eyes looking back at the screen. Rapunzel was questioning Flynn Rider. He was tied to the chair with her hair.

…And now she hit him with a frying pan.

From somebody with personal experience regarding being hit with that particular piece of cookware, Dean cringed appropriately.

"_You broke my smoulder_."

Cas chuckled, giving Dean a sideways glance from under his blankets as the hunter caught his eye, confused.

"What?"

Cas merely smiled shrugging as he turned his attention back to the screen. Dean frowned, looking at the other man suspiciously. "Cas, what?"

The angel grinned. "You smoulder."

He scoffed. "Seriously? He looks like he's pooping, Cas."

"Dean, you make that face on a regular basis."

"No, I make attractive, studly faces… Because I'm a stud. And attractive."

Castiel frowned. "Whadt's a… stubd?"

"A cool, attractive guy." Dean puffed up slightly, giving Cas a dashing grin. Castiel gave him a congested smile in return. "Like me."

"Like Flynn Rider."

The hunter nodded. "_Exac_- No."

Not wanting to get into an argument, Castiel shrugged again and went back to watching the film. Dean bit his lip… The movie wasn't actually wasn't that bad. It was, you know, cute; that horse Maximus was a friggin' hoot and a half. And at the end of the day, the hunter supposed there were worse things to be compared to than the stud of a Disney prince, Flynn Rider. Who, Dean gathered as the film progressed, wasn't even a prince.

And honestly, if he was Flynn (Eugene? Who the hell names a character Eugene Fitzherbert?!), Castiel was a shoe in for Rapunzel… He was just as clueless when it came to human society and culture, and even more badass. Actually, the more the hunter thought about it, the more the parallels became almost disturbing: Rapunzel was kept in a tower her entire life, she had been brainwashed; Dean didn't even want to think of what went on at Bible Camp. Rapunzel had rebelled; so did Cas… they really weren't that different.

At that revelation, the eldest Winchester's mama bear instinct shot through the roof.

Dean stayed for the rest of the movie under the pretense that he needed to be there if Cas needed anything. Towards the end of the film, however, the hunter had migrated impossibly close to his human-sized babushka doll, fisting the blankets as Rapunzel lay over Eugene's dead body. Stealing a look at Cas, the eldest Winchester saw his friend completely transfixed on the screen, brows furrowed as he held his breath in anticipation.

Dean wasn't saying he was worried because it was Disney… but if Eugene died, he'd be pissed. I mean, it was a kids' movie for God sakes! Besides, Rapunzel deserved to be happy. _Eugene _deserved to be happy.

Cas deserved to be happy.

Speaking of the ex-angel; he was, at that particular moment in time, sounding like he was hacking up a lung. Grimacing, the hunter handed him another tissue and reached over to the bedside table, taking a thermos mug filled with mint tea. Castiel took the thermos gratefully.

Obviously, his friend was in need… Who was Dean Winchester to deny him?

By the time they finished Monsters Inc., Cas' protective blanket cocoon had been peeled away, the ex-angel had taken two Advil for his slight fever, and he was currently nursing his second cup of tea. Though they had started out simply sitting next to each other, Castiel was now leaning his head against Dean's shoulder, the hunter's arm round the other man in a gesture that the sandy-haired human was adamant did not communicate any sort of romantic affinity.

By the time they were halfway into Lilo & Stitch, Cas was half draped over Dean, the ex-angel's head on the hunter's chest. Sam had walked past the room a couple of times, pausing when he was finally met with the sight of Cas and Dean cuddling. That was what they were doing, there was no mistaking it.

And the opportunity was too good to pass up.

"Comfortable, Dean?" he asked with a shit-eating grin.

To Sam's complete and utter surprise, there was no flustered response from his brother. In fact, Dean didn't move at all. Probably because this was his favourite Disney movie. If he had to pick a favourite. If he had to admit he _had_ a favourite.

And though Dean had heard Sam loud and clear, he was too relaxed and happy to care.

Castiel nodded in response to the question (that wasn't even directed at him), and Sam left them in peace.

And hey, maybe this would be the catalyst to end their ridiculous tiptoe mating dance thing they had going on.

"_Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind… Or forgotten._"

Absently, Dean squeezed Cas microscopically closer, just enough for the other man to feel it. Castiel felt his heart swell in his chest, and despite a faint uneasiness in his stomach, the ex-angel smiled softly.

Once again, the parallels between Castiel and Experiment 626 were absolutely striking.

Cas had been created a Warrior; so had Stitch. I mean, hell, even the whole 'mad scientist creator' was similar… What kind of God thinks _sloths_ are a good idea? Or hornets? Or _humans_, for that matter?

Cas had Fallen; Stitch crash-landed on the planet.

"_This is your badness level…_"

Cas had changed during his time on Earth; so had Stitch.

"_You came back."_

"_Nobody gets left behind."_

They were both fiercely loyal… Cas had saved their asses on more than one occasion. And, you know, they both had dog-like qualities. Cas was good at looking like a kicked puppy.

Castiel had found a _family_, a place where he belonged, despite the fact that he still loved his brothers and sisters in Heaven; Stitch had done the same.

"_This is my family. I found it, all on my own. Is little, and broken, but still good. Yeah, still good."_

Dean's heart almost stopped in his chest. Because they were a family: him and Sam and Charlie and Kevin; they were a little, broken, fucked up family. And Cas was part of that. Hell, Cas was… Well, he was- He was Cas. And as the credits began rolling, the hunter couldn't help but look at his friend with a fond smile… his friend who was, a this point, starting to look a very unappetizing shade of green. "Dean," he groaned. "I don't feel so good."

They hobbled to the bathroom just in time for Castiel to projectile vomit into the toilet.

"D-Dean, I'm sor-" And he vomited again. The hunter bit his lip, mothering instincts taking over as he sat on the bathroom floor with Cas like the ex-angel was a child, rubbing his back and running his hands through the Cas' dark hair. "It's gonna be okay, Cas, just let it all out."

He puked again.

"There you go, man."

"Dean-"

"Don't sweat it, dude. This kind of shit happens all the time."

A gag. "Am I going to die?"

Despite himself, Dean smiled, ruffling the newly-turned-mortal's hair as he shook his head. "No. You just caught a bug."

Castiel's eyes widened. "I have a parasite?"

"No. I mean, maybe. I don't think so… You have a bug. A cold."

Cas frowned, face pale and sweaty as he tried to understand. "W-What does an insect have to do with illness?"

"It's just a figure of speech, don't worry about it."

Cas leaned over the toilet bowl, emptying the contents of his stomach for the third time before hacking a cough. "I hate being human," he said breathlessly.

"It'll get better."

They stayed there for an hour.

Castiel was exhausted. He had never felt so weak and defeated, he thought helplessly, head leaning against the cool porcelain of the toilet. It felt nice. "'M so… so sorry, Dean," he slurred. "This is disgusting."

The hunter shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"You're so kind," Cas mumbled as Dean's fingers massaged his scalp. "You don't… Thank you for staying."

He frowned. Of course he stayed… Cas was hurting. "Ohana." In Dean's defense, the word was out before he could stop it… Though, oddly, the hunter found he didn't care either way. He squeezed Cas' hip. "Nobody gets left behind."

Cheesy? Yes.

But the bathroom smelled like puke, so Dean was attributing it to the fumes.

"Ohana," Castiel repeated, eyes closing in exhaustion. "Yes."

Dean would not let him sleep in the bathroom. "All right, up you get."

The ex-angel moaned in protest, fingers gripping to the cool porcelain of the toilet tightly. "No. It'll happen again."

When nothing had happened ten minutes later, Dean had coaxed his friend into brushing his teeth before helping him into the bedroom. "Gimme a sec, I'm gonna get you some fresh clothes-"

Castiel gripped the hunter's arm tightly, shaking his head wildly. "Don't leave me," he pleaded pathetically. Dean bit his lip, pressing a kiss to the ex-angel's forehead in what he was sure was a fit of insanity. "I'll be back in a minute."

Though Dean could have technically given Cas some of Sam's clothes, the hunter told himself he did not want to inconvenience his brother… Which was complete BS.

Dean would not have Cas wearing anybody else's clothes but his.

Grabbing a clean shirt and some pajama bottoms, the hunter hurried back to Castiel with a grin. "Got 'em."

Cas looked at the shirt and pants in dismay, shaking his head as he crawled onto the bed carefully. "Can't. 'M too tired."

"You need to change, man. You're soaked."

Castiel knew this. His shirt was wet with sweat and stuck to his skin in places, making him shiver violently. Despite this, however, the ex-angel ignored his friend, cuddling into the pillows of Sam's bed.

Dean bit his lip. Cas couldn't stay like that… the last thing the man needed was to catch a chill on top of whatever bug he already had. Grunting in an attempt to seem more masculine, the hunter pulled his friend into a seated position, trying not to think about how his fingers were shaking or how hot the room suddenly seemed to be as he pulled Cas' shirt over his head, fingers dragging against warm skin. Castiel whimpered, scooting forward to bury his face into Dean's neck as he sighed.

The hunter tensed, heart pounding as he struggled to breathe evenly despite the fact that it felt like every molecule of oxygen had been sucked from the room. Carefully, Dean reached for the clean shirt, pausing when Cas cuddled into his skin, inhaling deeply. The eldest Winchester bit his lip, unable to stop himself from running his fingers over the smooth skin of Castiel's back.

What the hell was he doing?

When Cas mewled, lips moving against the flesh of his neck, Dean found he didn't really care.

What he did care about were the goosebumps covering the ex-angel's flesh. "C'mon Cas, work with me, man."

They wrestled on the t-shirt, and Dean tried not to think about how uncomfortably tightly his own pants seemed when he removed those of his best friend. "Lift your ass." Helping Castiel into a fresh pair, the sandy-haired young man was certain his face was bright red.

Thank God Sam was nowhere to be found, and Cas' eyes were so glassy and unfocused, the hunter was certain he was only vaguely aware of what was happening.

As it turned out, so was Dean.

Until Cas' face was directly before his, the ex-angel's blue eyes in sharp focus in contrast to the rest of his face. The hunter could see Castiel struggling to keep up with what was happening, and found he couldn't stop himself from tilting his head forward. Whether out of curiosity, as a gesture of comfort, or simply because he wanted to, Dean was well on his way to kissing his best friend.

Castiel put a hand to Dean's chest, heart pounding as he tried to formulate a coherent sentence. Not that he found anything wrong with kissing his hunter… But there were other aspects to consider. "Direct contact increases your risk for catching my illness-"

The eldest Winchester rolled his eyes, secretly touched that, even in his state, Cas thought of his well-being. Nervously, the hunter pressed a chaste kiss to his friend's dry lips in what he hoped was a sweet, comforting gesture before pulling away with a smirk. "Cas, I don't _get _sick."

Cas' entire body became warm. But not like before… this was comfortable. Pleasurable.

Wonderful.

Leaning forward, the hunter paused for only a moment before kissing Castiel full on the mouth, his heart almost beating out of his chest in anticipation and nervousness. Dean teased the dark-haired man's lips open with the tip of his tongue, hands moving to grip Cas' hips when the ex-angel groaned. Castiel's own fingers moved up to immerse themselves in Dean's hair, the other man giving a soft moan.

Needing to breathe, Cas pulled away, once again burying his face into the crook of Dean's neck, this time with a large smile. They fell asleep tangled in each other.

The next morning, Dean woke with a runny nose.


End file.
